


Stranded Lullaby

by dis_cat_ded



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_cat_ded/pseuds/dis_cat_ded
Summary: A short one-shot based off the song "Stranded Lullaby" by Musical Miracle. Enjoy your Wind Waker angst!
Kudos: 10





	Stranded Lullaby

He floated along in the water, his bit of driftwood bobbing in the waves.

He wondered where Tetra was. Was she okay? Was she even alive?

…

Probably not, if the deafening silence and terrible loneliness he felt was anything to go by. But maybe it was just the sea making him feel that way. Who knows?

He sighed and hummed a little. Soon, he found himself humming a song Grandma would sing to him when he was little to make him sleep.

Then, he weakly began to sing.

_ "There's a still tension in the swell, _

_ Of dreamt debris afloat amidst the waves and then dispel _

_ Aimless thoughts and papers blown around, _

_ A million moments meant remembered rest in deep dark sound _

_ Game the mess… _

_ I'd like to know why you _

_ Are all alone while I'm _

_ Lost at sea _

_ Maybe we'll be there when you want _

_ Sail on, sail on _

_ I'd like to know why you _

_ Are all alone while I'm _

_ Lost at sea _

_ Maybe we'll be there when you want _

_ There's a still tension in the swell, _

_ So given to the vast receiving emptiness of time _

_ Beyond, beyond _

_ I'd like to know why you _

_ Are all alone while I….." _

He trailed off there, realizing what this song truly meant.

He thought of Aryll and Tetra, if Tetra was even left alive after that shipwreck he barely remembered.

And with another sigh, he continued singing, adding his own bit on the end.

_ "You're unsure if I am _

_ A loose end or a strand _

_ That waits for you to mend or understand..." _

Then he sighed one final time, and breathed one final time.

"Bye, guys….. sorry."


End file.
